


Second Coming

by Selena



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Prophets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena
Summary: She never talked to any of the other guests. That was how Kira first noticed her.





	Second Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Characters and situations owned by Paramount.
> 
> **Timeline:** Post-show. Spoilers specifically for season 7.
> 
> **Author's Note** : Originally written as a drabble for [](http://muffinmonster.livejournal.com/profile)[muffinmonster](http://muffinmonster.livejournal.com/) in 2004, and posted in the Celestria_Temple LJ Community Title courtesy of Yeats.

She never talked to any of the other guests. That was how Kira first noticed her. Hosting receptions was one of the more wearying and less rewarding tasks she had inherited from Sisko as the station commander. In the old days, she could have ignored the dark human woman who kept watching her, or she could have asked the stranger what she thought she was doing. These days, Kira felt obliged to saunter over and ask politely whether there was something she could do.

"Yes," the woman said, in a low, pleasing voice that grew edgier with each word.

"You can help me destroy the ones who raped me and used me as their plaything. The ones whom I had pretend to die for to escape. The ones who drove my son insane and nearly got my grandson killed in their battles for power."

"The Dominion has withdrawn from the Alpha Quadrant," Kira said, empathizing with the woman's rage but forcing herself to be what she had learned to be. "And the Cardassians are worse off than you could ever make them right now."

The woman stared at her. "I'm not talking of the Dominion or the Cardassians," she said. "I came to you because _they_ did something similar to you once as well."

"Who are you?" Kira asked, suddenly having a bad feeling about all of this.

"My name is Sarah," the woman replied. "And I need you to help me destroy the Prophets."


End file.
